The Unreleased New Generation Wiggles Songs
Before the new generation was formed, the Wiggles, Emma Watkins, Simon Pryce, Lachlan Gillespie and Anthony Field filmed songs in the United Kingdom. However, only most of them were released as listed. # Do the Propeller - Released on Taking Off! # Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) - Released on Taking Off! # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around - Released on Taking Off! # Simon's Cold Water Blues - Released on Taking Off! # Dorothy's Dance Party - Released on Released on Taking Off! # Everybody's Here - Released on Taking Off! # Who Got 'Da Bones? - Released on Taking Off! # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - Released on Taking Off! # Dancing On the High Seas - Released on Taking Off! # Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere) - Released on Taking Off! # Dance To Your Daddy - Released on Taking Off! # Get Ready to Wiggle - Released on Taking Off! # I Stamp - Released on Pumpkin Face # Roll the Acrobats - Released on Wiggle House The rest of the songs remained unreleased and unconfirmed as bootlegs, since photos are being shown. However, only one song is known called Little Bunny Foo-Foo, where Lachy Wiggle plays Little Bunny Foo-Foo, Simon and Anthony play the field mice and Emma plays the good fairy. In the final version released on Taking Off!, Captain Feathersword plays Little Bunny Foo-Foo and Simon and Lachy play the field mice. Only Emma remains as the good fairy. Luckily, Jeff plays the piano. A photo from the original unreleased version also shows Jeff filming the song. Another fun fact is that Emma wears her bun hairstyle instead of her regular pigtail hairstyle. Gallery The Released Songs DothePropeller!.png|"Do the Propeller!" DothePropeller!2.png|The Wiggles (Anthony, Simon, Emma and Lachy) DothePropeller!3.png|Anthony and Captain Feathersword DothePropeller!4.png|Jeff and Anthony Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair).png|"Emma (With the Bow in her Hair)" Emma(WiththeBowinherHair)2.png|Jeff the Bow King, Anthony, Simon and Lachy Emma(WiththeBowinherHair)3.png|The Wiggles and Greg the bus reading stranger Emma(WiththeBowinherHair)4.png|Simon, Anthony and Lachy Emma(WiththeBowinherHair)5.png|Emma and Captain Emma(WiththeBowinherHair)6.png|The Male Wiggles and Jeff chasing after Emma Emma(WiththeBowinherHair)7.png|Emma holding bows and Greg and the Male Wiggles wearing bows Emma(WiththeBowinherHair)8.png|Jeff crowing Emma Emma(WiththeBowinherHair)9.png|Jeff the Bow King Emma(WiththeBowinherHair)10.png|The Wiggles and Jeff the Bow King TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2013.png|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2013-2.png|Simon reciting Simon'sColdWaterBlues.png|Emma, Anthony and Lachy Simon'sColdWaterBlues2.png|"Simon's Cold Water Blues" Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013.png|"Dorothy's Dance Party" Everybody'sHere.png|"Everybody's Here" Everybody'sHere2.png|Lachy and Dorothy Everybody'sHere3.png|Lachy and Henry Everybody'sHere4.png|Simon Everybody'sHere5.png|Emma and Captain Everybody'sHere6.png|Wags, Lachy, Simon and Captain Everybody'sHere7.png|The Wiggly Friends WhoGotDaBones.png|The Wiggles, Wags the Dog and Jeff the mansion butler WhoGotDaBones2.png|"Who Got Da Bones?" WhoGotDaBones3.png|The Wiggles in the mansion Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2013.png|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2013-2.png|Lachy sleeping DancingontheHighSeas.png|"Dancing on the High Seas" DancingontheHighSeas2.png|The Wiggles dancing Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere).png|"Metorology (The Study of the Atmosphere)" DancetoYourDaddy.png|"Dance to Your Daddy" DancetoYourDaddy2.png|Lachy, Anthony and Emma as the family GetReadyToWiggle-2013.png|"Get Ready to Wiggle" GetReadyToWiggle-2013-2.png|Emma, Lachy, Captain and Simon GetReadyToWiggle-2013-3.png|Emma, Lachy, Henry and Simon GetReadyToWiggle-2013-4.png|Emma, Lachy, Dorothy and Simon GetReadyToWiggle-2013-5.png|Emma, Lachy, Wags and Simon IStamp.png|"I Stamp" RolltheAcrobats.png|Lachy as an acrobat rolling RolltheAcrobats2.png|Captain, Simon and Emma RolltheAcrobats3.png|Simon's girlfriend Lauren Hannaford rolling RolltheAcrobats4.png|Captain Feathersword as an acrobat RolltheAcrobats5.png|Simon and Emma RolltheAcrobats6.png|Simon rolling RolltheAcrobats7.png|Anthony as an acrobat rolling RolltheAcrobats8.png|Emma, Simon and his girlfriend Lauren RolltheAcrobats9.png|"Roll the Acrobats" RolltheAcrobats10.png|Emma rolling RolltheAcrobats11.png|King Jeff rolling RolltheAcrobats12.png|Anthony and Lachy as acrobats The Unreleased Songs LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-UnreleasedOriginalVersion.jpg|Jeff filming "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LittleBunnyFoo-Foo(OriginalUnreleasedVerison).jpg|"Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LittleBunnyFoo-Foo(OriginalUnreleasedVersion)2.jpg|Little Bunny Foo-Foo and the field mouse LittleBunnyFoo-Foo(OriginalUnreleasedVersion)3.jpg|Anthony and Lachy LittleBunnyFoo-Foo(OriginalUnreleasedVersion)4.jpg|Simon as a field mouse LittleBunnyFoo-Foo(OriginalUnreleasedVersion)5.jpg|Lachy as Little Bunny Foo-Foo and Simon and Anthony as the field mice LittleBunnyFoo-Foo(OriginalUnreleasedVersion)6.jpg|Emma as the good fairy LittleBunnyFoo-Foo(OriginalUnreleasedVersion)7.jpg|Emma as the good fairy in her close-up AnthonyandLachyinGuildford.jpg|Anthony and Lachy LittleBunnyFoo-Foo(Original)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Emma filming "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" Okiaan.jpg|"Okiaan" Okiaan2.jpg|The Wiggles dancing in the African desert Okiaan3.jpg|Lachy on the flower microphone Okiaan4.jpg|The Wiggles sitting in the African desert Okiaan5.jpg|Lachy, Simon and Anthony as three wise monkeys Okiaan6.jpg|Lachy, Simon and Anthony Okiaan7.jpg|The Wiggles Okiaan8.jpg|"Right in the jungle bungalo" SimoninGuildford.jpg|Simon in Guildford SimonandEmmaJumping.jpg|Simon and Emma jumping SimonJumping.jpg|Simon jumping EmmaRidingherBike.jpg|Emma riding her bike EmmaandherBike.jpg|Emma and her bike JeffastheWeddingVicar.jpg|Jeff as the wedding vicar JeffandDorothyattheWedding.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy at the wedding Jeff,DorothyandWagsattheWedding.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Wags at the wedding EmmaandLauren.jpg|Emma and Lauren LaurenHannafordDancing.jpg|Lauren dancing LachyandEmmainEngland.jpg|Lachy and Emma in England JeffasaBusinessman.jpg|Jeff as a businessman Category:Lost Wiggles Category:Lost Music Category:Lost New Wiggles